


Burn the Alien!

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: It was just a simple question from Gen to strike up a conversation.How on Earth would he have reached the conclusion that it'd end up in Chrome making a stone age slideshow presentation and leading a mob of villagers to burn Senku at the stake?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Burn the Alien!

If you told Asagiri Gen that he would one day get pinned down by Kinrou and Ginrou while he watched Senku get tied up to a wooden post as the villagers yelled he would have laughed in your face and would have maybe told you it was a good joke to humour you. Unfortunately, the heat of the fire from the torch Kohaku held was very real.

You're probably wondering how they got in this situation.

Gen believed it started out with a simple question that he could not believe paranoia actually gripped Chrome's heart.

"Do you guys have any conspiracy theories in the stone world?" He asked as he braided rope with Chrome just to make sure they had as much as possible before their adventure towards the North American continent in search of corn.

"Conspiracy theories? What are those?"

"Like, explanations for weird things that happened that sometimes seem just too wild to be true."

"No, I don't think we have any of those really. Why do you ask?"

"I was rather fond of them during our time. I found them entertaining but I didn't necessarily believe in any of them. They were just fun to think about," Gen answered.

"Will you please tell me about them?" It was no question that while Chrome was absolutely smitten with Senku's way of life, Gen's fascinated him just as much. The soft sciences were fun too but he found them too complex with their constant unpredictability unlike the hard sciences where nature's laws were written in stone.

Gen told him about the ones he enjoyed the most. Government alien cover ups, elaborate murders made to seem like suicide, the Illuminati and how could he ever forget about the reptilians.

"Reptilians?" Chrome probed, subtly asking for more information.

"A lot of people believed that among us common folk, there lived a race of lizard people with shape shifting abilities aiming for positions of power to control humans."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, I've heard that in their lizard forms they had green, scaly skin, long tongues, tails, and all that good stuff. When they wanted to blend in they'd look just like us." Maybe at that point, Gen should've thought that the boy seemed to be too into the topic but he found his curiosity endearing at the time.

"How were you guys able to tell them apart from real humans then? How could you tell if a leader was a reptilian or not?" Chrome pressed further. Gen thought back and wracked his mind to remember the "signs" he read from an American article thousands of years ago.

"If I remember correctly, I think that they usually had piercing eyes? Piercing red eyes specifically? Then usually green or hazel eyes?" _'Or did I switch the two up?'_ "Then they apparently have a deep compassion for the direction of the future of mankind and a love for space and science since they are rumoured to be a highly intelligent alien species from another planet. Oh, did I already mention that there are stories that they have already mastered brainwashing and mind control? Crazy, right?" Gen laughed.

"Yeah," Chrome chuckled nervously. "Totally crazy. Are... are they real?"

Gen gave him a small grin to tease him. "Maybe."

"Thanks for coming to this secret meeting." Chrome spoke in a low voice. With him in Kohaku's hut was the owner herself, of course, with brothers Kinro and Ginro, Matsukaze, Magma, Mantle, Ruri, and he invited his old friends Titan and Carbo as well. They sat in a circle with the low fires from the furnace giving the hut's interior dim lighting, making the atmosphere heavy and grim that matched Chrome's seriousness who stood in front of them all.

"What's this all about anyway and why aren't any of the modern people with us?" Kohaku asked him with a raised brow.

"There's something that they've been hiding from us and if we let them hide it from us any further we're all in danger."

"What are you talking about Chrome?" Came the question from an alarmed Ginro.

"Senku isn't who he says he is. He's been tricking us ever since the moment you met him in the forest." He directed the last part to Kohaku.

"Will you just spit it out already?" Magma impatiently demanded.

"Senku is a reptilian. He's not human and he's using us all to get his species to invade the planet," he announced and the rest of them stared at him with various expressions on their faces.

"A what?"

"A reptilian," he reiterated. "They're an alien species of lizard people that have been aiming to take over the world even during the modern times."

"Where did you learn all about this?" Ruri queried. "There is nothing about lizard people in any of the Hundred Tales anywhere."

"I am so glad you asked." Chrome stepped aside to reveal a wooden stand that held multiple pieces of paper that Ukyo and the others would sometimes use to teach the children and proceeded to explain not only the "obvious" physical similarities between camouflaged reptilians and Senku. He also went the extra step to present his detailed analysis on Senku's potential plans on taking over the world with his species and how he's actually in on the petrification phenomenon, how him ending up as village chief was not by surprise but was planned from the start, and how his goal of building a rocket to go to the moon was all a part of an elaborate scheme to take control of mankind.

"I also have reason to believe that he has brainwashed Gen, Ukyo, and Tsukasa into serving him. He brainwashed Gen when he was treating him after Magma's ambush and then Ukyo when they spoke in English over the phone leading to both of them betraying Tsukasa and leading to his empire's demise. He also has Tsukasa who once opposed him under mind control which is now why they are able to work together despite Senku being very cautious of him at first."

"Look, Chrome, it's not that I distrust you and everything you said makes sense but doesn't it all seem a little too far-fetched?" Ruri asked.

"You guys have to believe me!" He implored. "We have to take action before it is too late."

"Chrome, this still kinda sounds unreasonable, dude," Titan retorted.

"Chrome!" A voice gasped from the door. When they turned their heads they found Suika trembling in panic and fear at the doorway.

"What happened?!" Kohaku demanded. "What did you have her do?"

"I just asked her to keep an eye on Senku and see if he does anything lizardy."

"You were right, Chrome! Senku is a reptile man." Suika's confirmation shocked everyone in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Just now he went out to the forest and then Chalk accidentally sneezed. He stopped for a moment to check his surroundings and I was able to hid then I heard him hiss, like a snake! When I peeked at him I saw a green tail wrapped around his leg and I was sure that it wasn't there before Chalk sneezed!"

"Suika, you are sure of what you saw?" Kinro asked for clarification.

"I am a hundred percent sure what I saw was real," she affirmed.

And that was how they quickly found themselves in this situation. Ukyo and Tsukasa, who were suspected of being under mind control, were asked to go collect resources from somewhere far away by Chrome while Gen, who sensed that something wasn't right, decided to stay behind claiming he was going to head out soon to check up on what they needed at the Perseus for their next voyage.

"Chrome, what in Darwin's beard are you doing?!" Senku raged.

"We found out about your secret, reptilian. You can't fool us anymore." Magma jeered causing the crowd to cheer in support.

"Reptilian?" Visible confusion settled onto the tied up man's face. "What the hell are you going on about."

"Gen warned me and I am glad that I was able to catch his drift before you could even realize he broke free from your mind control."

"Mind control? Gen, what the fuck is he talking about? What did you tell him?"

"Look, Chrome, if this was about our conspiracy theories talk the other day-" Gen was cut off by Senku who got even more infuriated at the mention of conspiracy theories.

"You're telling me this whole chaos started because you decided to tell him about some crazy made up bullshit that were never proven to be true?" He seethed.

"Wait, made up? Not proven? Hold on," Kohaku stilled. "I thought you said that conspiracy theories were real during their time?"

"They were a real thing a lot of people thought of, dear Kohaku, but they were just guesses on things that were given unsatisfactory reasoning by authorities or were just left completely unexplained. It didn't mean that what they said were actually true, they are just theories after all." Gen clarified.

"Then what about your tail?" Suika questioned. "I'm sure of what I saw last night."

"Tail?"

"I was actually following you last night because Chrome asked me to," she shyly confessed. "When Chalk sneezed I saw a green tail wrapped around your leg."

"That was a snake," Senku revealed. "It coiled around my leg but to get it off me safely I had to do my best to not provoke it and had to stay calm. Now that we've cleared up the fact that I am not a reptilian can we just stop this?"

"Chrome, you are an idiot," Kohaku sighed and took out her knife to cut off Senku's rope restraints. Unfortunately, she stepped on a rock that caused her to stumble and while she was able to catch herself, the torch flew out of her hands and landed on right in front of Senku, lighting up the dried grass that surrounded the scientist.

"Get some water!" Chrome hysterically yelled out and people scrambled for containers they could use to scoop water to extinguish the flames before their village chief turned into a burnt leek.

"Hello everybody- woah! What is going on here?" Asked Ryusui who just came back from the shores where he was monitoring the Perseus. He noticed a wooden pillar surrounded by fire and managed to spot the silhouette of a person behind the flames and smoke.

"Are you guys burning a witch without me?"


End file.
